


stay stay stay

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny's fingers catch in the bun Brandon's put his hair into. He pulls a little.</p><p>"Bran," Jonny says softly. "I think the team needs to be rewarded for how well they played. Don't you?"</p><p>This is also familiar from last time. Brandon's mouth is already tingling in anticipation.</p><p>or, Brandon loves his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay stay stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1580.html?thread=1932588#cmt1932588

"Bran," Jonny says, when the media people have trickled out. He looks flushed, sweat and champagne dripping off of him.

He's the only person on the team who calls Brandon that, really. Brandon's always liked it - the way Jonny's always been willing to take him under his wing.

Like now, he's saying, "You did good, kid."

He said the same thing last time they won. Brandon's not really a kid anymore, though the praise still makes him feel like he's standing in a sunbeam. He smiles wide. His head feels cloudy from winning. And from the alcohol.

Jonny reaches up to stroke his hair softly, like Brandon's a pet that's done something to be proud of.

Brandon thinks he played better last time honestly. But he's not going to turn down Jonny's touch. He leans into it.

Jonny's fingers catch in the bun Brandon's put his hair into. He pulls a little.

"Bran," Jonny says softly. "I think the team needs to be rewarded for how well they played. Don't you?"

This is also familiar from last time. Brandon's mouth is already tingling in anticipation.

"Yeah," Brandon says, going to his knees easily. Jonny's hand is still on his head and it's warm.  
  
He sees Duncs stand up across the room. Good. He deserves to be first.  
  
"Let's do it."


End file.
